This invention relates to copy holders and in particular to copy holders suitable for use for holding papers containing information next to computer monitors convenient for information entry.
With the advent of computer technology, much of information recording and processing are now performed with the aid of computers. A large amount of data and information must be first entered before the information can be recorded or processed. The information or data entry is frequently done by the user using a keyboard and a computer monitor. The computer monitor and keyboard are usually placed on a surface such as a desk and the information or data to be entered usually appears in written or printed form on sheets of paper or copies.
Frequently, the user performing the information entry would simply place the copy or sheet containing the information to be entered on the same surface that supports the keyboard and computer monitor. This would require the user to continuously glance at the sheet or copy which are at different elevations than the computer monitor. The person's eyes are therefore required to move back and forth between the computer monitor and the sheet or copy which are at different elevations. This increases user fatigue. Furthermore, since the information to be entered does not appear side-by-side to the computer monitor, this increases the chances of human error and errors in information entry. It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus which enables the sheet or copy containing information to be entered to be placed next to the computer monitor.
Various solutions have been proposed to the above problem. Most of the solutions take their cue from devices such as book stands used for holding a book in an upright position on a desk. While book stands are suitable for the purposes for which they are intended, they are not suitable as copy holders for information entry into computers in a manner described above. They are inconvenient and occupy valuable space on the desktop. The products now commercially available include the suspension arm type, the desktop type, and the simple attachment type. However, none of these devices is entirely satisfactory. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved copy holder particularly suitable for holding sheets of paper or copies next to a computer monitor for information entry.